El lado bueno de Manhattan
by dianella
Summary: La vida de Nicholas Jonas va en picada a ser un fracaso, sin embargo y tras la llegada de Miley todo en él da un giro inesperado. Porfavor, no se dejen llevar por el pésimo summary xD


¡Hooola :D!

Buee... antes del primer capítulo una pequeeeña introducción n____n! Es la primera vez que escribo algo que se "asemeje" a una historia, y aunque no sea muy original, solo quería escribir algo que tuviera relación con Miley. No sé si esta permitido (por decirlo de algún modo) escribir una historia que no se base en la historia del programa, si no que solo de la actriz de la protagonista. Es una historia "niley " utilizando los nombres de algunos famosos que los rodean.

De verdad espero que algo les guste xD saludos, diane*

* * *

**Primer Capítulo**

Acababa de terminar una semana "de ensueño" –nótese el sarcasmo- para Nick, el equipo de Basketball de su Instituto había sido derrotado en dos de sus partidos más importantes y al ser él el líder, no se le permitía perder, ni siquiera llegar a pensar en perder. A pesar de ser el Presidente Estudiantil y probablemente tener más de dos club's de fans solo para el, al único que podía contar como amigo era Joe, quien había desaparecido tras una nueva conquista amorosa, la cual probablemente duraría menos de lo que había tardado el Titanic en hundirse. Aún así, la única vez en que necesitaba a su mejor amigo terminaba desapareciendo. Con Joe, se habían conocido desde pequeños por sus familias y desde entonces nunca se habían separado, eran como hermanos problemáticos, tanto así, que ambos llegaron a pasar más tiempo dentro de la Sala de Castigos que fuera de ella, nada ni nadie podía vencerlos en cuanto a visitas a aquella Sala se refería.

Por si fuera poco su padre no lo tomaba en cuenta tras la 'huída' de su madre, a quien por cierto tampoco culpaba, vivir con su padre era algo así como no existir, para él el trabajo llenaba su vida por completo y la familia era algo que ocupaba un segundo, tercer o cuarto plano. Siguiendo con su lista de penocidades, su supuesta novia a quien amo durante meses, Selena, había sido descubierta en la cama de uno de los baskestbolistas. Aceptémoslo, una semana con aquella suerte de trébol de cuatro hojas no se daba todos los días, y eso, que el año escolar recién estaba comenzando. Felizmente podía ir corriendo a comprase un boleto de la lotería, por como le estaba hiendo de seguro se la ganaría.

Así fue como el moreno se encontraba tomando como cual borracho sin vida en un Bar poco visitado de la ciudad, al ser muy reservado y sumamente clasista le permitían tomar alcohol una y otra vez cuantas veces sin importarles que este fuera menor de edad o ese tipo de cosas que se suponen, que están prohibidas.

**-¡Eh! ¿Acaso estoy aquí pintado? Deja de empujarme ya, hijo de…-** No alcanzó a terminar la última palabra dirigida al obeso, cuando sintió en su mentón un fuerte golpe. Fue así como sintió rápidamente otro peso que lo tiraba hacía la calle. Aturdido solo atinó a sacarse un poco de sangre que le corría por la nariz. **–…puta-** Murmuró sobándose el mentón.

En eso escuchó que un hilo voz delicado y muy suave tanto como natural le susurraba algo mientras lo afirmaba tranquilamente por la espalda. **-¿Te encuentras bien? -** Le había preguntado en un principio.

**-¡Claro que estoy bien! ¿Qué acaso no se nota? El gordo es mi amigo, hemos gastado una broma y mira esto es Ketchup ¿Quieres probar? Anda que es gratis -** Le contestó en un principio con un notable sarcasmo, que de verdad, se le daba pésimo. Terminó levantando la vista y observando al fin un par de profundos ojos verdes que lo miraban intensamente desafiantes. **–Lo siento.-** Murmuró el chico, completamente avergonzado por su precipitada actitud.

**-Deberías callarte de una buena vez.-** Le contestó cortante la castaña en un principio, con aquella actitud, Nick la miró completamente extrañado las palabras no parecían salir de esa joven de rostro tan angelical. **-… lo digo por tu herida.-** Agregó sonriendo la muchacha. **–Anda, te llevo a tu casa.-** Siguió hablándole, en tanto lo ayudaba a pararse derecho.

-**No es necesario, estoy bien.-** Le volvió a contestar Nick manteniéndose firme, toda muestra de trago se había ido, sin embargo su nariz no paraba de botar aquel "Ketchup" que le había ofrecido anteriormente.

**-No seas orgulloso. Ya me estaba hiendo, te puedo pasar a dejar. Después de todo, Manhattan tampoco es tan grande.-** Murmuró la castaña sonriendo. **–Soy yo y mi auto, o las patadas de los guardias hasta tu casa. No creo ser taaan mala opción.-**

Como signo de una respuesta 'positiva', Nick le sonrió retorcidamente, era extraño sentir la ayuda de alguien que más que nada se asemejaba mucho a un ángel.

**-Nick Jonas.-** Se presentó ante la joven, manteniendo su mirada.

**-Miley Cyrus.-** Añadió ahora la castaña.


End file.
